


the ups and downs over one (1) life

by aestheticrobin



Category: Artemis: Requiem (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: “ it's gonna take a minute,but we'll get used to this ”- in which jason and artemis overcome an unexpected turn in their lives
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	the ups and downs over one (1) life

**Author's Note:**

> wow omg ,, first of all, i've been writing this for about a month or something like that, and it's the longest one shot i have every written, so props to me!
> 
> second of all ,, i have no idea of why i decided to write this, other than i wanted to post something more before the year ended, that we need much more jaytemis content (the tag is dying, don't let it die !!! i need fanfics about my otp), and that i needed a cute jaytemis baby - once again lmao
> 
> i think you can see where the writing of this started going downhill lmao i'm sorry about it, but here it is, so enjoy it!

Worry was filling Jason up. He knew he shouldn't be worried, he knew that, if she assured she was fine, then she really was. But Jason couldn't help but feel like something was off. Could Amazons even get sick? Should Jason call Diana and ask her what could possibly be wrong with Artemis? No, she wouldn't like that. At all. Okay. He's just being paranoid. He should calm down. It would be nothing.

But he couldn't deny how odd it was to see the warrior redhead like that. She often felt sick and threw up a lot, and also felt a little tired and on the down low many times, missing that warrior energy she often carried in herself. Artemis always brushed it off, telling Jason not to worry and assure him she was fine, but something deep inside him couldn't just forget what was happening right in front of his eyes with the woman he loved. It just wasn't that easy.

"Jason" the female voice rang in his ears and he lifted his eyes from the gun he was putting back togheter to stare at the loving figure leaning against the doorway. "We need to talk"

"Well, good evening to you as well, Artemis. How was lunch with Donna and Diana?" he added sarcastically, waiting for the typical eye roll from her, but instead she just took a seat by the table in front of Jason and stared right at him seriously. "Okay, it's serious. What's going on, Red? Are you okay?"

Carefully placing the gun down on the table, along with the rest of the pieces, Jason reached a hand out to hold one of hers, rubbing the back with his thumb.

"I-..." she took a deep breath, squeezing his hand softly as her worried gaze met his. "I don't even know where I should begin"

"Artemis, you know you can tell me anything" the raven haired man assured. "C'mon. It can't be that bad, can it? I bet we've been through worse before"

"Perhaps it is better if you see it for yourself" her hand reached out to the purse by her side, removing a strange object and placing it in front of Jason.

Observing the white stick in front of him, Jason didn't take long to connect the dots and understand what the redhead was trying to tell him.

"You're pregnant" he breathed out, and her worried gaze moved back up to his, as she bit her lip while waiting for any type of reaction from the male. "You're... I-..."

Jason leaned back on his chair and sighed, closing his eyes as his brain tried to process everything he had just been hit with. Artemis was pregnant. They were going to be parents. Jason was going to be a father.

He ran his hands through his hair after a while, and then leaned back forward to rest his elbows on the table as he held his head on his hands, still trying to process everything.

"Can you please say something?" the female voice rang in his ears, reminding him that she certainly was still processing everything out.

"I don't even know what to say, Red..." he looked back at the woman, and Jason swore he could see tears starting to form in those glossy eyes of her. "How long?"

"A little more than two months, almost three" she spoke, her voice in a strangely calm tone for an Amazon like her. "I found out today. Diana insisted, even though I did not want to believe her at first"

"So, my birthday?" he asked after calculating, and Artemis just nodded.

Of course it had been on his birthday night. It was a night the couple wouldn't simply forget, and specially now. Who would have guessed that one of his gifts would now bring him his worst nightmare: being a father. Just... how could they be that careless? How could they even let such thing happen?!

"Excuse me, I need a second" Artemis said and it was then that Jason realized he was forgetting about her, as she got up to leave the room and a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey" Jason quickly got a hold of her wrist before she could leave and pulled her in for a hug. "We'll do it, Artemis, don't worry. We'll sort everything out"

Artemis' arms wrapped around Jason's torso and the tears she had been holding back for hours finally insisted in coming out. So she stood there, silently wetting the man's shoulder with her tears as he ran his fingers through her hair, a sob being heard from time to time.

"I am sorry" her muffled voice sounded after a while.

"No, don't be sorry Red" he pulled her head away from his shoulder to stare at her red puffy emeralds as his thumb wiped her tears away. "It was my fault as well. We'll get through it, okay?"

She lost herself in his piercing gaze and could only nod as they both leaned forward towards each other to glue their lips togheter, kissing and getting lost in the mess that was each other once again.

\------

Artemis lazily opened her eyes, making out the dark canvas of the sky still outside and her boyfriend's naked silhouette by her side, covered only by a messy white bedsheet. Her head rested on top of his chest while his arm rested around her body, as Jason slept peacefully.

The warmth of his body begged her laziness to bring her back to sleep, but her stomach said otherwise. So, taking hold of her discarded underwear and Jason's shirt, Artemis slid the pieces of clothing on before making her way downstairs into the kitchen. Her eyes raided the freezer, looking for a certain delicacy, however she couldn't find it. Normally, she would just find anything else to eat, but she was really craving that sweet frozen dessert in that moment. Artemis wondered asking Jason if he could go and get it for her, but the man was sleeping so peacefully, and she didn't need no man to complete such a simple task as buying ice cream.

Throwing her hair up in a quick messy ponytail and sliding on some pants, Artemis made her way out of the house silently, but not without grabbing Jason's motorcycle keys first.

Riding into the city, Artemis took a moment to appreciate the calmness in the storm of another night in Gotham City. She thought about the changes that were soon to come into her life, about how it would affect both her and Jason's lifestyle, about how would they raise a defenseless child in this hectic world.

Drowning in her thoughts as she rode her way through the familiar streets, a pitched cry for help invaded her ears, her warrior mode turning on and her eyes darting to the side quick enough to figure out from the shadows the silhouette of a female - a young one, probably a child yet - hovered by a much taller male in that dirty alleyway. She quickly turned around, hopping off of the motorcycle in a second and discarding the black helmet she wore.

Stomping fiercely into the alleyway, Artemis could make out that the tall male figure were actually two men instead of just one. And the female figure they filthily held against the wall was definitely a young teenage girl.

"Hey! You two" she called out, drawing the men's attention to her as she walked closer to the action scene. "Let her go, now"

"Oh, look!" one of the two individuals turned to look at Artemis, letting go of his grasp on the young girl as a smirk took place on his lips. "Kitten right here's lookin' for sum' fun, ain't she?"

"Well, she's a fine looking mama" the other man drew his eyes up and down the woman's body as he let go of the girl, leaving her to quickly curl down on the floor as her scared eyes tried to accompany what was happening through her thin fingers. "Red right here could be a great prize, huh?"

"I could agree with you two" her hands closed in two fists, watching as the two filthy men moved closer to her. "But I inform you that I am no prize, and neither is she"

The two went into a laughing fit, and Artemis just stood there, staring at them coldly, waiting for their first move.

"She really thinks... Oh my God!" they wiped away a tear from laughing and went back to his serious facial expression. "You must think you're so special, eh? Some sort of queen or whatever, a feminist, is that what that bullshit's called? Well, we'll show you your place then"

"Try me" she teased, a smirk now appearing on her face as she successfully dodged a punch from one of the guys, who tripped on her foot and fell face first on the ground.

The other man growled, quickly launching at her, but Artemis quickly got hold of his arm and threw him on the ground with a loud thud, a bone cracking sound echoing along with a hiss from the individual. She punched him in the face in order to knock him out, before getting up in time to turn around and punch the other man - who got back up behind her - in the face before roundhouse kicking him against the wall, drawing him unconscious as well.

"Weak men" Artemis whispered as she brushed her hands clean, placing them on her hips and turning around to face the young girl, staring at her in shock and admiration. "...Would you like some ice cream?"

The girl raised a brow, obviously very confused. Why would this woman invite her for ice cream if she didn't even know her? And specially, who would go out in Gotham City at 3 a.m. to eat ice cream?

"I know this place close to here, it is open 24 hours" the woman spoke. "Weird, I know, but it is Gotham City. Who would not expect it?"

A soft smile took place on Artemis' lips, and the girl got up from her curled position on the cold concrete floor, smiling back and decided to go with the woman who just saved her life. It certainly was safer than being out there, in that dirty alleyway.

\------

"Thank you for saving me" the girl suddenly bursted, after silently devouring her bowl of ice cream in a matter of seconds. "My name's Catherine"

"Nice to meet you Catherine, my name is Artemis" the redhead replied after eating another scoop of her ice cream. "Do not thank me for something that is not your fault. Those men were disgusting, and their type should be extinguished from humanity"

The young teen agreed.

"But, tell me, how old are you Catherine?" asked Artemis. "Aren't you a bit too young to be wandering these streets alone, specially at this time of the night? Where are your parents?"

"It's a... long story" Catherine looked away, rubbing the back of her hand nervously. "I sorta... ran away from home"

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis bit her bottom lip as she reached over the table to gently place a hand over hers. "I have all the time you need"

"I... You'll think I'm stupid" the girl looked up at the woman, and she could see the tears forming at the back of her eyes. "That I'm just a bratty teenager"

"I assure you that will not happen" Artemis assured. "I have once been a reckless teenage girl as well, not very long ago, craving the freedom and the adrenaline in my veins. I understand you"

"Well, I had an argument with my parents and ran away..." the girl began. "They found out I have a boyfriend, and they didn't like that idea very much. So I ran away, to be with him"

"Have you tried talking to them? A real conversation?" Catherine denied. "But you should. Try to understand their point, and get yours across. I know how it feels like, teenage sweethearts. But I am sure they are just worried and looking out for their daughter. You are too young to know it yet, but I am sure you would react the same at first"

"Give them a call" the woman insisted. "Solve things out with them. I am sure they love you, and once you discuss the issue properly, they will understand. It was just a heated reaction in the moment from both parties. If they love you, and you really love that boy, then they will be happy to make you happy"

"...Thank you" a genuine smile appeared on Catherine's face as she took her phone out of her pocket. "I will do so, please excuse me"

Artemis nodded as her eyes followed the girl outside, as she stood outside by the door and dialed a number on her phone. Moving her gaze back down, Artemis now played with her spoon with the rest of melted ice cream at the bottom of her bowl, imagining what her parents must have been going through, probably worriedly searching for their daughter. Something her and Jason had to get themselves ready for.

She imagined them being parents of a girl. Jason would definitely protect her from every possible danger of this damned city, even if it meant giving away his life. If there was something Jason swore he would never be was a bad father, like Willis was to him. So she couldn't help but smile at the imagination of a little girl being showered with Jason's love in his arms.

She was pulled out of their thoughts when the chair in front of her was again occupied by the young girl, who informed Artemis her parents were on their way.

"Is that yours?" she pointed outside at the motorcycle, parked right in front of the large window.

"Kind of, you can say that" Artemis replied. "It is my boyfriend's"

"Wow, it looks so cool!" Catherine pointed out, observing the vehicle parked outside. "You know, whoever your boyfriend is, he's lucky to have you"

"Well, thank you, Catherine" Artemis gave her a soft smile. "And I am sure, your parents are lucky to have a daughter like you"

The girl smiled back at the woman, and before any of them could say or ask anything else, Artemis' phone over the table lit up as it started to ring. Reading the name on the screen, she asked the girl for a minute as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Artemis as she accepted the call.

"Artemis? Where the hell are you?!" Jason's worried voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Eating ice cream, with a friend" she replied.

"Fuck, Artemis! You scared me!" she could hear the relief on his voice now. "You could at least have left a note, I-... Ugh, I was already wondering if there was something wrong"

"I know Jason, I am sorry. I should have left a message for you" Artemis said. "But you were finally sleeping so peacefully, and I did not want to disturb you. I thought I would get back home before you could even notice I went out"

"Well, turns out you didn't" he sighed. "Are you at the parlor I took you the other day?"

"Of course" she replied. "Where else could I get ice cream at this time in the morning?"

"Do not worry, little one, I'll be home soon" she added, assuring him.

"I'll wait for you then" the man on the other side of the line spoke. "See you soon Red. I love you"

"I love you too Jason, see you soon" she said, and then hung up, placing the phone back down on the table. "Sorry about that"

"Nevermind. So... His name's Jason?" Catherine asked, propping herself up on her elbows over the table, a smirk on her face. 

"Oh, Goddesses!" Artemis threw her head back, giggling. "I forgot how much you teenagers enjoy gossiping. But yes, Jason is his name"

Before the girl could try to gossip any more, the voice of a female calling out for Catherine's name drew their attention to the couple at the door.

"Catherine!" in a second, the girl was already in her parents' arms, and the three cried of happiness.

Artemis smiled at the sight, glad she could help a child find her way back home before she disappeared into Gotham forever. All it took for it to happen was a night, and gladly she could pull her back from that path before she could even walk in it.

After a while she decided to gather her things, standing up from her chair and walking towards the family to hand Catherine her things, the ones she left by the table as she rushed to her parents.

"Thank you so much for helping Catherine" her dad spoke to the redhead, holding his hand out to shake hers. "I don't know how we could ever pay you back"

"Please, there is no need for thanking, I did what any decent person would do" Artemis shook his hand, offering the family a polite smile. "You could pay me by doing a favor: please listen to her and try to understand her point. You two have once been young fools in love as well. I promise she will try to understand your side of the argument as well"

"We will" the mother nodded at Artemis, as she held her daughter on a side hug. "Once again, thank you very much. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't saved our Catherine!"

"It is alright" said Artemis. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get going, someone is waiting for me, and I believe you deserve some rest as well. It was nice meeting you, and Catherine, please, remember what I told you"

"I will, thank you Artemis" the young girl replied, a smile on her face.

"Have a good night" Artemis said politely before walking out the door.

As she rode back onto the motorcycle and put on her helmet, Artemis was held back from turning on the engine by the ring of the door bell and Catherine's pitched voice, calling out for her name.

"I know who you are! It all clicked now!" the girl spoke as Artemis turned her head around to look at her. "You're Artemis, that amazon! You're an Outlaw!"

"Maybe I am" Artemis smirked under the helmet.

"What does the Red Hood think about you dating that guy named Jason?" she smirked back at the redhead. "I bet he's jealous, it's obvious the Red Hood feels something for you..."

"I guess you will have to ask that yourself next time you see him" Artemis giggled before turning on the engine and speeding up on the asphalt, on her way back home.

\------

Artemis entered the bedroom once again to find an almost asleep Jason Todd, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, leaning against the headboard. Discarding her jacket and pants on the floor, Artemis hopped back into the bed, making Jason turn his attention back to her.

"Sneaking out at 3 a.m. for ice cream?" Jason asked as he joined the woman under the sheets.

"I could not help it" she spoke as she let her hair down from the ponytail and quickly untangled it before laying down by his side.

"Having cravings already?" his hand moved to brush her long auburn locks as her head rested back on top of his chest. "You know you could have called me"

"Jason, it was only ice cream. I can take care of myself" she responded, obviously annoyed, even though she knew Jason's worry was just him being protective and showing how much he cared about her. "Plus, you were sleeping so peacefully, and it has been long since you have enjoyed a night of sleep like that, so I decided to just let you rest"

"Well, thank you, even though I eventually woke up and noticed you were gone" he moved to place a kiss on her forehead, after brushing away her bangs. "Speaking of which, who was that friend of yours?"

"It was a long story, can we just talk about it when we wake up? I think we both need some sleep right now, don't you think so?" asked Artemis. "And so that you do not worry, it wasn't any male or female I could "possibly" date, even though you know I would not trade you for anything in this world. It was just a young runaway girl"

"I know Princess, I know" he smiled softly, closing his eyes. "I think you're right, let's just leave the talking for later and sleep"

\-----

"Is Red Her and Red Baby fine?" Bizarro asked, worried, as he looked at the state of the fierce amazon warrior now laying on the couch, her head on Jason's lap and her feet on Bizarro's.

"Yes, Biz, don't worry" Jason assured the clone, as his thumb gently caressed the woman's face. "It's normal, Red is just feeling a bit tired and sick. She'll be alright soon"

"Maybe Pup Pup help" the clone said innocently, as he then reached for the plushie Superman by his side and handed it to the amazon with a smile.

"Thank you Biz" Artemis spoke softly with a tiny small on her lips as she took hold of the toy and held it close to her. "I appreciate it"

The happiness on Bizarro's face was priceless. The couple would do anything to make the clone happy, and if he believed Pup Pup could help Artemis with her morning sickness, then so be it.

The woman was trying her best to keep herself togheter, but she was more than tired of constantly throwing up and feeling so tired and completely drained. Artemis wished she could just be over with it soon, but she knew they still had a very long way to go before that baby was born.

Jason could see through it, how tired she was of all this. He wouldn't lie, from what he's seen, Jason wouldn't like to be on her place either. He knows Artemis, he knows how powerful that woman can be, and seeing how a growing baby is the only thing that can throw her down and leave her in that state, is indeed scary.

"Red Her will feel better soon, you see" the clone assured before focusing on a sound caught by his super hearing. "Me have to go now, Superman am here"

"Go and have fun big guy" Jason told him with a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry about Red, she'll be fine. She has Pup Pup, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Red Him am right" Bizarro smiled proudly. "Goodbye Reds, me am back soon"

And so the clone said goodbye to his friends before walking out the door to meet the Kents, leaving Artemis and Jason back on their own.

"Feeling better already?" Jason asked, while his hands gently played with her long hair.

"A little bit" she replied, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I am so tired of this already"

"I know Red, I'm sorry" he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I can't imagine being in your place"

The woman sat up on the couch, moving from her previous laying down position to sit by his side instead, her legs over his lap as her arms hung around his neck. Her hand kept holding Pup Pup, wrapped tightly around the plush toy. Jason couldn't help but smile before leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, as her head rested on his shoulder. Both of Jason's arms found its way around Artemis' torso, and both of them closed their eyes, not even daring to say a word as they took that moment to finally enjoy each other's presence.

\------

"So, Master Jason" Alfred politely asked, placing the steaming teapot on top of the table. "May I ask what brings you here? I assume you didn't come here just to visit me, specially with such hurry"

"I guess you're right Alfie" Jason replied, leaning back on his chair. "But you might want to take a seat first before I tell you the news"

"The news?" the old man asked as he took a seat in front of one of his grandsons. "Oh my. What could it be this time?"

"Well, how should I say this..." his eyes darted away to the kitchen floor, as his hand moved to scratch the back of his head.

Jason needed to share the news with someone else. He surely had already given the news to Roy, but he needed someone else to help him, to assure him, to share his fear and happiness as well. He needed family, someone dearly important to him. And that someone was no other than Alfred Pennyworth.

Things were still rocky between Jason and his family, specially with Bruce - even though Alfred has been doing his best to help them patch things up -, and the butler was the bridge between them. Jason had always trusted the British old man more than anything, and always considered him his grandfather - the one he never had -, and he had always been there for the raven haired boy (no matter what!), so even when being at a deadlock with Bruce, he still made sure to pay the butler a visit from time to time, whenever he's alone at the manor.

"Are you in trouble, Master Jason?" asked Alfred, his voice calm like it was nothing, as he served them both a cup of tea.

"How should I answer that?" he chuckled off, taking a small spoon of sugar and stirring it into his beverage.

"A simple yes or no would do, I believe" the butler mimicked the young man's action, then bringing the fine china cup to his lips to cool it down a little bit before sipping.

"Well, I don't know" Jason said as he played with the spoon stirring the hot tea, and without even noticing, his right leg was already bouncing up and down nervously. "Maybe...? I guess you can say I am. But not exactly?"

"I think it would be easier if you just put it out, once for all" Alfred placed his cup down on the plate after taking a sip, his eyes focusing on the nervous young man sitting in front of him. "You know I am only here to help you. I will not judge you, Master Jason"

Taking a deep breath, Jason's eyes met the old man's and he proceeded to calm down a little bit, but his leg still nervously shaking. He knew Alfred was right, but still Jason couldn't help but worry, wonder what he would think. What Jason was about to tell him was no joke, it was a serious and real issue, and could be a little too much for someone to handle - damn, it was for him and Artemis! 

"Artemis is pregnant" there was a silent pause after the bomb exploded. "I'm going to be a father"

Alfred was silent, still processing the new, even Jason was still processing it, but he just let the man sink it in. However, Jason couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious with all of the silence while the thoughts ran across the butler's mind. Jason needed to know his advice, his position towards the situation, he needed his help.

"Am I going to be a great grandfather?" was all the man proceeded to say.

"Yeah, you are" Jason took that moment to try and crack a little joke, in hopes to clear out the heavy atmosphere along with his nerves. "Have you thought about how we're going to see the first baby Amazon ever yet? I think no one has ever seen one, you look at them and just think they're created as grown women, not birthed as babies"

"You do have a point, Master Jason" Alfred let a soft, small smile form on his lips before taking another sip of his drink and continuing the chat. "Was this supposed to happen?"

"Not at all" replied the raven haired man. "It just happened. An accident. We're still getting used to the idea, but I think we're happy, even if unexpected"

"Then I am happy for you both" the butler said. "I just hope you're aware of how much of a big step this will be in your lives. To be honest, I even expected to go though this with Master Richard first, as he is settled and married already, but I am very thrilled about it, I hope you know it"

"Don't worry Alfie, I know" his eyes darted away, thinking about the turns and changes he'd have to make soon. "And we are, very aware, even if still confused and lost in this whole "pregnancy" thing"

"How far along is Miss Grace, if I may ask?" asked Alfred politely, as he sneaked a cookie from the tray onto Jason's plate, who seemed suddenly so nervous about the whole issue - which was totally understandable - that he forgot the chocolate chip cookies he was so thrilled about earlier.

"Still on her first trimester" he replied, hesitantly picking up the cookie and taking a bite on it, under the pressure of Alfred's subtle persuasive look. "It's been some tough days for her"

"As it is expected" Alfred concluded. "You just need to have patience and be there for Miss Grace. Pregnant women are in a very delicate state, and I must imagine what a pregnant Amazon must be like"

"Believe me, you don't" added Jason, reminding himself of the past few days.

"Maybe I don't" he replied. "But I do have another important question for you: do you plan on letting Master Bruce know about it?"

Both Jason's head and heart froze in that moment, and his anxiety came back, washing over him like a wave.

"I-..." Jason's eyes darted back to look around the room, taking a deep breath to try and calm down while his leg kept bouncing up and down under the table. "I don't think so. But-... I don't know. No"

"Very well. I can promise you something then" started the butler. "I won't tell Master Bruce or any of the others anything about it, but a child isn't something you can just hide, and you know how Master Bruce can be persuasive when he wants to. He knows everything"

Jason knew he was right, that it would only be a matter of time before Bruce Wayne - or Batman - found out about his "grandkid". Only a matter of time before word got to his "brother's" ears and they all sneakily watched his baby from far away, thinking he had no idea they were spying. He just wanted to be a good father, to not do anything his father did to him, to give him or her the childhood he never had. So the best option was just not to tell them and let them found out by themselves - if they really wanted to, or cared about him.

He and Artemis already had too much on their plate, and this whole "batfamily" drama certainly had no space to join it. If they ever tried anything, it was certain the couple would always be there to protect their little baby from the second it was born.

"I know Alfred" Jason took a deep breath. "I know. And I'll be there if that ever happens, don't worry"

Alfred just nodded as he turned his attention back to his cup of tea, hoping this child would finally bring this family back togheter for a while, instead of parting even more.

\------

Hearing the sound of the front door closing, followed by the sound of keys being thrown over the counter and a very familiar sound of footsteps, a smile took place on Jason's face. However, as quickly as he could spin around to face her, Artemis was already all over him. As their lips moved togheter in a furious, lustful way, Artemis' hands wasted no time in stripping his jacket down from his shoulders.

"Why in such a rush?" Jason managed to ask, in between their kisses. "How did it go?"

"Tell you later" replied Artemis, as Jason's lips left hers to explore the warm skin of her exposed neck. "Is Biz home?"

Jason quickly replied with a "no", then gripping on the woman's thighs to bring her up to sit on the counter, leaving his previous task of cooking lunch for later. No more words were shared between the couple, as Jason placed himself in between her legs and rapidly connected their lips once again, hands frenantically groping and undressing the other's body.

In a matter of seconds, they were invaded by the feeling of skin on skin against the cold marble, hungry for each other, always full of passion. Cries of pleasure came out of their mouths, loving while touching each other the most they could. Both were rough with the other, but still so gentle, full of feelings. Loving each other senselessly for as long as they could, Artemis came undone resting her head on his shoulder, letting her arms dangle around his neck as she regained her breath.

Jason held her close as she got back down from her wave of pleasure, with him doing the same as well, as his hand unconsciously rubbed up and down her back. He closed his eyes, feeling every inch of her soft warm skin against his as the scent of her coconut shampoo invaded his nostrils like it was the most amazing fragrance ever. God, when did he fall in love this deep?!

As they both recomposed themselves, Artemis started moving one of her hands up and down Jason's back as well, scratching his scar covered skin lightly with the tip of her polished nails. She then nodded at the man's proposal of taking a bath togheter, ordering takeout for lunch instead of cooking this time. Following each other on their way to the bathroom, Jason then opened the faucet and sat on the edge of the tub while he waited for it to fill up, suddenly feeling a very familiar pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. A soft smile appeared on his face, only for him to turn around to face Artemis and plant a calm and passionate kiss on her lips.

"Someone's feeling needy today, huh?" asked the raven haired man as the woman took her place in between his legs with her back facing him, inside the tub filled with warm water.

"Maybe" was all she replied, before a slight smirk appeared on her face as Artemis leaned back to rest against his chest.

"So, how did things go? You went there with Diana?" asked Jason, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

"Yes, and everything is alright" she spoke as her eyes closed, enjoying the relaxation of the moment and the warm soft touch of his body. "I do have some interesting news, though"

"Care to share them?" his lips moved down to place a soft kiss on top of her wet shoulder.

"We are having a girl" she turned around to face Jason, a huge smile taking place on her face as she saw how surprised he looked.

"A-a... A girl?" Jason was in desblief, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father to a little girl, an actual Amazon. "Holy shit..."

Soon, his smile mirrored hers and his lips crashed against hers, quickly taking hold of her hips and turning their position around so he could stay on top to watch her better. Water overflowed and fell onto the floor with the sudden movement, but their were so high in their state of happiness that they couldn't care less about some wet floor that could easily be cleaned later. What mattered right now was them: Jason, Artemis, and their soon-to-be little girl.

"I love you so much, Red" Jason whispered out as he broke away from their kissing, resting their foreheads togheter as his thumb caressed her cheek softly.

"I love you too, little one" she whispered back, before they both smiled and got once again lost in each other's loving.

\------

Arriving home from patrol at about 4a.m., Jason would have thought he'd arrive home to all the lights turned off and everyone asleep, until a dim light from the living room's chandelier attracted him into walking in there. Once inside the room, he saw Artemis' figure, with a worried expression on her face, sitting on the couch with her emerald eyes now staring up at him.

"Artemis? What's the matter? Can't sleep?" he asked, approaching her to sit by her side, placing his helmet down on the coffee table before actually sitting down. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, Jason" she assured, turning around to face him. "But I got a call. Bizarro picked it up for me instinctively, without checking who it was, as I was busy, and I only realized who it was on the other end of the line when it was too late"

"Who was it?" Jason was already on the edge of his seat. "Artemis, did someone threaten you?!"

"Who would threaten an Amazon?" she started, before dropping the bomb. "He called. They know, Jason. Bruce knows"

Jason's head was speeding, his thoughts all over the place, his heart beating fast in his chest as he stared dumbfounded at the redhead woman.

"What did you tell him?" was all he said.

"Nothing. I shouldn't be the one discussing this issue with him. He's not my father" she replied.

"He is not my father either" you could already see the anger starting to boil inside of Jason.

"He congratulated us" continued Artemis. "Said he would get in contact with you later. To discuss this issue personally"

"Bullshit" he scoffed, getting up from the couch to walk to the other side of the room, hands running through his hair furiously. "I will not see nor speak to him, I don't want him close to our family ever again! Bruce better not think I will let him into our daughter's life"

"Why, Jason?" she got up from her place on the couch as well, standing there as she faced his leather covered back with her arms crossed over her growing bump. "Why can't you just try to fix things this time? What is the problem?"

"What's the problem?! So you're taking his side as well now?!" he turned around. "You saw everything, Artemis, you know about everything! He took you away from me those years ago! There's no forgiveness for that man"

"You know very well I am not taking any sides, Jason. Neither yours, neither his. Never did, never will" Artemis couldn't help but feel the anger starting to rise inside her as well, trying her best to hold it in. "But at least try. You two haven't had a decent conversation to even try and understand each other's side of the issue"

"There's nothing to try to understand Artemis! Why can't you just get that through that head of yours?!" his hands were balled up into fists already, the anger surfacing and taking full control of him progressively. "It feels like you're always against me when this shit comes up!"

"Against you? Are you kidding me, Jason?!" things were now starting to heat up and get ugly between the young couple. "I have always been there for you! Don't just try to drag me into this and blame me because you cannot get your head out of your ass to try to understand what I am saying!"

"You know nothing, Artemis! Nothing!" he shouted at her. "There's no way I am ever letting that "family", or whatever they are, lay an eye on my daughter!"

"If I don't know, then why don't you just tell me about it?! Stop it Jason! Stop bottling everything up, for the Goddesses sake!" she shouted back. "We have been togheter for years now, yet you keep overloading yourself and then try to blame and push me away like you did with them because you cannot accept you are wrong as well! Just stop that! It is draining me!"

"Why am I wrong, Artemis? Because they've mistreated me, made me feel like the I'm the black sheep, and in consequence I'm trying to defend myself while protecting the ones I love?!" he approached her. "Tell me, is that why I'm wrong?!"

"But is that what you're really doing?!" was her reply before turning her back and starting to walk away, only to be stopped in her tracks right away by his angry tone.

"You know what?! You're making all of this mess because that's what you fucking wish you had! A family!" Jason was completely out of himself, and Artemis could already feel herself burning, not far away from breaking his face. "Well, news flash, Miss Amazonia! We can't have everything we want, and specially, we can't force others into achieving our own goals!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, and in a second, she was back to facing Jason, while a frame she instinctively grabbed from the shelf by her side was thrown with an incredible amount of force at him. "You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?!" he dodged it by luck. "Are you sure about that, Princess?"

"Fuck you, Jason!" she shouted, as tears started to freely stream down her face, anger levels at the maximum. "Of course not! I am doing this for you, and you only! So you can live without all of this anger and feeling of rejection inside of you! Goddesses, I only asked you to try, to fucking try, Jason! Yet, you start accusing me when I have never left your side!"

"To which point do you even trust me anymore, Jason?" the hurt in her teary eyes broke him down, but he wasn't capable of saying anything back in his defense.

His silence spoke volumes to Artemis, and she couldn't hold back the sobs anymore, as the tears soaked her face. Gaining the strength to move from her place, she stormed upstairs and into their room.

"Red, I'm sorry, please!" he followed right behind her, but wasn't fast enough to catch the woman, so all he got was a door to his face. "Let's talk, please..."

"There is nothing to talk about!" she shouted from inside the room, in between her loud sobs. "Leave me"

"Artemis-..." he was immediately cut off by the woman.

"I said leave!" he sighed and reluctantly did as she requested - or more, ordered -, heading towards the stairs and sitting there, his head in between his hands, her muffled sobs being left behind.

He didn't mean to say those words, and he certainly didn't mean to make Artemis this angry and sad. He shouldn't have. Her hormones were all over the place, but Jason's anger issues didn't seem to remember that, and now he blamed himself for making her feel this way.

His thoughts of guilt were pushed away for a bit when a pair of rushed feet ran down the stairs by his side, a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Artemis!" he went after her, grabbing the woman's wrist before she could walk any further away. "Where are you going?"

"Stop it, Jason! Just give me some space, please!" she protested, breaking away from his grasp and eyeing him with that still hurting look.

"Red, I-..." he moved to embrace her, by she was quick to dodge it.

"My name is Artemis" she coldly stated, turning her gaze away. "And I cannot stay here for now, please just respect that"

And with that, she spun around and walked out of the door, wiping away tears that decided to fall again with the back of her hand, leaving Jason to fall down to his knees as the tears he had been holding back streamed down his face as well. In between his teary eyes and moving them towards the shattered glass of the frame, Jason's attention got caught up in the picture that now destroyed frame once held.

Picking it up from under the shattered glass, Jason found out what picture it was. It was from the Outlaws' day at the park, about two years ago. Bizarro had just found out about the wondrous world of photography, and took that picture of the young couple as they sat in each other's arms under a tree, one they weren't aware of until Bizarro placed it on the shelf - along with other pictures he took and felt proud off - and insisted it would stay there, and no one would take it off ever.

A year fell down his face and dripped down his chin, staining the picture in his hands, and that only made the stream of tears become more intense, as Jason sobbed desperately in the early morning, all alone, on the floor of their living room.

\------

Diana entered the guest room, only to be presented with the sigh of her Amazon sister laying across the bed carelessly, as the tears fell endlessly down her face. Never had the princess seen the redhead that sad, and it broke her heart. Walking around to the side of the bed, Diana sat down by her side, gently brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Little sister" her caring voice sounded. "Tell me, what happened?"

Artemis was unable to talk, such was the sadness she felt in that moment. She bit her lip, holding back her sobs, knowing she shouldn't have come to bother Diana at that time in the morning. She didn't deserve to deal with her tantrum.

"Artemis, please, calm down" the princess gently spoke, wiping away the redhead's tears with her thumb. "I need you to relax and tell me what happened. Just take a deep breath, please"

The redhead did as she was told, and in a matter of a few minutes, the stream of tears finally calmed down.

"Good" said Diana. "Now, would you care to tell me why you're here at this time in the morning, crying?"

"I-..." she felt herself choking on her words, and decided to take a deep breath. "Me and Jason had an argument"

"And, judging by what I see, it did not go very well" concluded Diana.

"All I asked was for him to try. To try and fix things with Bruce" the redhead continued, feeling the tears already starting to form at the back of her eyes. "But Jason does not trust me anymore. He even accused me of taking sides, Bruce's side even! All I want is for him to get rid of that feeling of rejection and anger stored away inside him, so he can finally live at peace with himself, but he does not seem to get that"

"I am tired, Diana" she finally stared up at the princess, and the hurt was easily visible in her eyes. "I do not want to do this anymore. Any of this. I cannot"

"What are you saying, Artemis?" asked Diana, reaching for her hand to hold it. "What do you not want to do anymore?"

"Everything, princess. Everything. This whole world" tears came up to the rim of her eyes. "I lose everyone, hurt everyone... I cannot be a mother"

"Artemis..." was all that came out of Diana's mouth, before she leaned forward to embrace the broken redhead in a tight hug, which was enough to get her sobbing on the princess' shoulder.

Diana knew about this ongoing issue between Bruce and Jason, and knew it had lead to various arguments between the young couple, but this looked like it was the straw for the redhead to handle. The princess could see how much this had affected Artemis, and consequently, how much she loved Jason. Never had she let her guard down like this, showing how vulnerable she was, and holding her in that moment, Diana realized she wasn't made of steel. In between the arms of the oldest, she realized how small and weak the redhead looked in that moment.

"Whatever it was that Jason told you, little sister, I am sure he didn't meant it. I have never seen him care and feel so much for anyone like he does with you" said Diana, stroking her long red hair as she calmed down. "I do agree with you on this story, but you know how this isn't an easy issue for Jason to deal with"

"I think you should just calm down for now and get some rest, we will fix this tomorrow" she continued, letting Artemis rest her body back down on the bed as she pulled the covers over her body. "It has been too much for you to deal with today already. I need you to stay calm for your baby, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Diana..." Artemis whispered, a hurt and low tone of voice that didn't go unnoticed by Diana.

"Do not be sorry, Artemis. It's alright" a soft smile appeared on her face. "And I am sure you will be a great night, don't you doubt that"

Diana bent over, brushing her bangs away to place a kiss on her forehead, as Artemis' sleepy eyes stared to give into her tiredness and closing.

"I love you, little sister" whispered Diana, with a smile on her face, as the youngest fell asleep. "And I won't let anything bad happen to you"

\------

The two Amazons were taking that time on their afternoon to have some tea while talking about everything and nothing, dedicating that time for themselves only, when the doorbell rang and their conversation had to be interrupted.

"I'll go get it" Artemis said, starting to get up from her stool, until Diana's hand reached forward to hold her from doing so.

"Do not worry, I'll go" she said as she got up from her seat. "You stay down, I need you to get as much rest as you can"

Diana could feel her eye roll on her back while hearing an "it's just a door" coming from the redhead, so she just laughed and continued her way towards the front door. Of course, that was Artemis Grace.

Opening the door, Diana didn't know if she was surprised or not: surprised that he knew she was here with the princess, but not surprised that he couldn't wait very long that way with the person he cared the most about in the whole world.

"Hello Diana" the look on his face was miserable, she could easily tell he spent the night crying and overthinking his words and actions. "Can I please talk to Artemis?"

"Jason" she greeted him, a warm smile on her face before she moved to unblock the door. "She is in the kitchen, but please, be gentle. We do not want anyone to come harmed from this, and specially, not your baby"

Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded, stepping inside the room. He knew Diana was right, so he would try his best to control all of his anger in. 

"I'll be in the living room" said Diana. "Call me if you need anything"

And with this, Diana left him at the door to the kitchen, where he stood for a moment trying to organize the words in his head, while watching the woman. She looked tired, but her features made Jason's heart warm up, reminding him of how much he loved that woman while she stirred her cup of tea and her loose red hair fell down her back like a waterfall.

She was so distraught in her own thoughts that she only realized Jason's presence in the room when he took the seat in front of her, the one Diana previously occupied.

"Jason-..." she tried to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"Please, Artemis. Let me explain! Please!" he reached over to hold her hands over the table, as she looked at him hesitantly. "I didn't mean any of that last night, please!"

"I trust you with all my life, like I never did with anyone" he said. "I'm sorry my silence told you otherwise, but anger blinded me at the moment. I know, that's a poor excuse, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I am really sorry Artemis... I don't even know what to tell you, other than I regret it and I love you, more than anyone will ever know"

He waited. Waited for a reply, a look, even being angry at him. But nothing came from Artemis. He couldn't help but think he had, once for all, ruined everything for them, and the tears came back, streaming down his face. Until Artemis finally moved, getting up from her place and throwing herself into Jason's arms. His arms wrapped around her tighter than ever before, and he cried, letting it all out on his lovers shoulder. Her hand moved up to his hair, stroking it softly as she whispered in his ear "it's okay", "I'm so sorry" and "I love you too".

He pulled away to finally look his woman in the eyes, a smile appearing on her face as he mouthed an "I'll try, I promise" to her. After some thinking, Jason decided to give it a try, not only for Artemis, but for himself. That was all he promised, before heading in to share a passionate kiss with Artemis.

Diana couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple from afar, knowing no one deserved a happy ending more than the young couple in front of her.

\------

"Red, babe!" Jason called out from the door of the room. "Can you come in here for a second?"

A few seconds later Artemis came in, her figure covered in a white bathrobe that curved over her 7 months bump, and a pair of Wonder Woman slippers that Bizarro gifted to her on Christmas on her feet. Her long wet red hair fell over her shoulder, and the hairbrush was still in her hand.

"Which shade of green do you prefer?" asked Jason as she entered, indicating the various swatches of green paint on the wall.

Coming to a decision as to which color they should paint the baby girl's room wasn't fast. Artemis stated right away that she wouldn't have her daughter's room painted such a generic color, that if she wanted a pink room when she grew older, then they would paint it that color. Jason then suggested red, but that was too much of an intense color for a baby's room. Until Bizarro finally gave the brilliant idea of painting it green, and the trio decided to stick to it. 

After much thought, there was this one specific shade of green she insisted was the perfect one. No other shade. Just that one. But when Jason and Bizarro went to the store earlier to pick the paint, the clone decided he liked other shade of green. Jason insisted that Artemis wanted that specific color and no other, but Biz kept insisting that she would like his pick better. So they decided to buy the two, and now it was up to Artemis to decide which one she liked better.

"Hmmm... That one" she pointed at the color Bizarro had chosen. "That one is really pretty"

"What?!" Jason didn't believe she had actually chosen another color than the one she had been bragging about for days. "But you said you wanted the other shade of green, and that it was end of discussion"

"Well, I guess I have changed my mind" she shrugged, bringing her brush back up to her long silk strands to brush them. 

"Me knew Red Her like that color" said Bizarro, all proudly. 

"I really do" she spoke. "Did you choose it, Biz? Well done"

The clone smiled all proudly, while Jason was still trying to process how did she change her mind. Artemis never changed her mind about something. She was so damn stubborn! How could she change her mind so quickly, even after annoying Jason over and over about the exact shade of green paint they should get?! Even after all of these months, Jason still couldn't understand the mind of a pregnant woman.

A gasp was heard coming from Artemis, and Jason could have sworn his heart jumped out of his chest, worrying something bad had happened.

"Artemis?! Is everything alright?!" he asked as he rushed to her side, as well as the clone.

Artemis only grabbed their hands, bringing them to rest on her bump so they could feel the baby kicking. And there it was, that tiny movement against their hands. Jason could feel the tears coming up to his eyes, as the big guy opened his arms and pulled the couple for a hug, careful enough not to hurt the baby.

"Me am much happy" stated Bizarro, happily. "Me feel Red Baby"

"Yes, Bizarro" said Artemis with a huge smile on her face, resting her head against the clone's chest. "You felt Red Baby"

Jason could only smile, bringing one of his hands to gently rub over her bump as he placed a kiss on Artemis' forehead. He had just felt his little baby girl. Nothing could make him any happier in that moment.

"Well, I think it's better if we start working on painting this room" said Jason after a while. "We still have a lot to do ahead of us"

"Yes, Red Her and Red Baby rest now" said the clone, letting the couple free from the hug. "Me and Red Him am working"

"Alright then" she then started heading out, stopping by the door. "Good luck with it, call me if you think it is too hard of a task for you"

"Thanks Red, I'll keep that in mind" Jason winked at her playfully, earning an eye roll with it before the woman stepped out.

But, before they could get everything ready to begin painting, Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling him he had received a new message. As he took it from his pocket and unlocked it to read it, Jason's cheeks flustered and he couldn't help but bite his lower lip. 

"Save your brush for later ;)  
\- Ar"

Since when did that woman get so bold? Jason had no idea, but he enjoyed it. And damn, she did make the effect she wanted to on him. How was Jason now supposed to paint properly with such thoughts on his mind?

Damn you, Artemis Grace.

\------

"I like your hair" Jason said as his attention was drawn to the woman entering the room.

"Thank you" she replied, bringing her braided hair to fall over her shoulder. "Bizarro braided it"

"The big guy sure has talent" he said, pulling her closer to him as she joined him on the bed, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Agreed" she said, moving to try and get in a comfortable position.

"Are you alright, Red?" asked Jason, moving his eyes from the television in front of him to the woman laying by his side.

"Yes, just a bit tired" she said, placing her head on top of his shoulder while intertwining their fingers, catching her attention on the television ahead.

Artemis was already on her 8th month, and there was now very little time left until their baby was born. He was scared, they were scared, but he knew Artemis was terrified. She usually wasn't afraid of pain - she was an Amazon, they almost don't know what pain is! -, but this was something no woman could escape from, and Artemis' biggest fear was to enter that hospital and never walk out of it... like her mother.

He knew how scared of it she was, and how scared of being a mother in general she was, never having an exact role model during her childhood and growing up that was always there for her, and having to grow up to be this cold and closed in person.

Jason knew. He knew it all very well. The fears they shared about parenthood we're almost exactly the same - but that was why they were there, to help each other out in this journey they were about to partake in. Jason would make sure they would all walk out of that building alive, like the family they were, happily, safe and sound.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" he blurted out, out of nowhere, and Artemis turned her face to look at him.

"Of course, Jason" she replied. "Why the sudden question? Are you having doubts?"

"No. Not at all. I just wanted to make sure" he turned to face her back, this time smiling. "I wanted to make sure you're as sure about this as I am"

Artemis smiled back, bringing a hand up to gently caress his face before heading in for a soft kiss, taking their time in expressing their love for each other.

"I assure you, Jason" she said as they finally broke their kiss, resting their foreheads togheter. "Having you by my side, never have I ever doubted our choice, even with this huge fear inside me"

"And neither have I" replied Jason, before gently laying her back on the bed and heading for another kiss.

And in that moment, the young couple knew, that besides their worries and fears about this whole new journey, that they were finally truly ready.

\------

The best day of their lives.

Jason had lost track of how many times he cried that day. It had been such a rush of emotions, he couldn't even begin to describe it.

Artemis had been an emotional train wreck. She had been excited at first, only to lash out at Jason right away, and ending up crying and in pain next. It broke Jason's heart to see her so vulnerable and in so much suffering, like he had never seen her or anyone. Jason had such respect for her and any other mother out there.

He never left her side. He cried with her, he wiped away her tears, he held her hand at all times, he heard her screams and tried his best to calm her down. Jason had promised he'd be there for everything, and so he was.

Many hours of tears and pain later, Artemis finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The tiny little girl had a tuff of red hair, and was the cutest thing ever. The young couple couldn't be any prouder.

And so as Jason held her tiny, fragile body, wrapped in blankets, in his strong arms, a smile could only appear on his face as he swore to himself he'd do anything to protect her from this chaotic world.

"She's so tiny" he said, not being able to take his eyes out of his daughter, even if for a second.

"She is" Artemis agreed, resting her head against Jason's arm, as she couldn't either take her eyes off of the little girl.

"I can't believe I'm a father to an Amazon" he exclaimed, making Artemis chuckle and roll her eyes playfully, as usual. "And it had to be another redhead!"

"Such a 'Jason' thing for you to say" she joked, as she moved her hand to gently caress her daughter's chubby cheek.

"Why don't you hold her for a bit now?" said Jason, as he moved the pillows to help Artemis get comfortable before handing her the girl.

Jason sat by their side, his arm thrown over Artemis' shoulders as he watched their mother and daughter bonding moment. Finally, the moment where it all began had come, and Jason didn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. He was happy, and in love. That little girl was the biggest love of his life, and no one could ever change that.

"We still have to choose a name" said Jason, breaking them out of their comfortable silence. "Any suggestions?"

"I haven't given much thought to it, actually" replied Artemis, still busy showering the little girl with affection. "I thought you could choose it, any meaningful name to you"

"Well, thank you for that opportunity Red" he placed a kiss on top of her head, smiling softly at the choice she gave him. "Even though I don't really have any idea in mind right now..."

"I know you do" she said, finally moving her eyes away from the baby in her arms to stare at him. "Catherine. After your mother"

The ability she had of reading him this easily still astonished Jason to this day. At this point, he even thought it was some Amazonian ability she had. Artemis' smile could only bring his, and he just felt so happy.

"Catherine Grace Todd" she said, moving her eyes back to the girl, who had now caught hold of her mother's index finger. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I love it" was all he said, before his lips were pressed against her cheek. "Thank you so much, Artemis. I don't know how I should even thank you"

"What you are doing already is more than enough to thank me" she smiled, before leaning in to share a passionate brief kiss with him on the lips.

"I love you both so much" he whispered.

"We love you a lot as well, Jason" she whispered back.

\------

Bizarro and Diana had finally come in to meet the newest addition to the Outlaw family. The clone had come in all excited, holding flowers and balloons, curious about the tiny new member of their family. Bizarro's reaction to Jason placing Catherine on his arms had been priceless, and would definitely be recorded in Jason and Artemis' memories forever. Bizarro and Red Baby - as he so called - were already inseparable, and they had only met for a few minutes.

When it came to Diana's turn, she was stunned. The princess wondered how could such a tiny creature be so beautiful, even after holding many babies in her life. Everyone could already tell Catherine would be an auntie's girl. She was amazed, and so thrilled that everything had worked out right for the young couple in the end. They were a happy family.

It took a minute for anyone to fall in love with the newborn. Once you saw her, you couldn't take your eyes off of that tiny human being. 

Handing Catherine back to Bizarro - who just couldn't wait to hold her again any longer! -, Diana took her place by Artemis' side.

"How was it?" Diana asked, taking the redhead's hand in hers. 

"Honestly? The worst thing ever. Would definitely not recommend it" Artemis said, with a face that made Diana chuckle. "But it was so worth it"

Diana saw the way the woman's eyes lit up when talking about her daughter. Artemis might have had a cold heart, but Catherine had the ability to make it soft. She was sure the loss they had as kids would make them amazing parents.

"I can see that" a smile appeared on Diana's face. "You two should be very proud"

"Believe me, princess, we are" she replied, smiling back. "Thank you for everything, Diana"

"You don't need to thank me, Artemis" she said. "If you ever need anything, just know I'll be available to help"

And, in an unexpected action, Artemis had thrown her arms around the oldest Amazon. Diana was surprised for a moment, before hugging the woman back with the same intensity. Had Artemis really just taken the initiative of hugging Diana? That was a first!

"This never happened, okay?" Artemis said, an amused smirk on her face. "I better not hear the princess has told anyone about this moment"

"Gods, I swear!" she joked, holding her hand up. "What just happened will never leave this room, word of an Amazon!"

The two chuckled at it, before continuing their chat. However, they were interrupted a little later by a knock at the door. Jason instructed the person to come in, thinking it would be a nurse, but everyone was surprised to see the tall male figure standing at the door.

"I think I am going downstairs and get you some food" said Diana, getting up from her place, as she tried to make up an excuse to give them space. "Bizarro, why don't you come with me?"

"Goodbye Red Baby" the clone frowned, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead before handing her back to her mother. "Me am back soon"

Artemis smiled at the clone, watching as he and Diana made their way out of the room, and as she whispered something on the man's ear before walking out the door.

"Bruce" was all Jason was able to say, still shocked that the man was standing there.

"Jason" replied Bruce, hesitantly stepping inside the room towards the couple. "Nice to meet you, Artemis"

"Likewise" she replied, politely nodding.

There was a heavy tension in the air between them, and with the way the two men looked at each other, Artemis sensed she'd have to be the one to break it.

Jason had fulfilled his promise of talking to Bruce, and much to everyone's surprise, they somewhat came to an amend, at least to provide Catherine a healthy family. They all had agreed, things would never be the same again, but they would progressively get better. But that was all they had done so far, talking. This was actually their first time back at interacting.

"Alfred asked me to get this for you" Bruce immediately spoke before Artemis could open her mouth, mentioning the neatly wrapped box in his hands and handing it to Jason. "I suppose it's for the little girl. Which, by the way, congratulations"

"Thank you, Bruce" Jason said, a tiny smile creeping up his face.

"Would you like to hold her?" Artemis asked the older man, and she could say he was a bit surprised.

"May I?" he hesitantly asked, to which he got an assuring nod in response.

Walking up to the Amazon's side, she placed the tiny bundle in his arms gently, and Bruce could only be amazed at the little girl's beauty.

"Her name is Catherine" Jason spoke. "Catherine Grace Todd"

While carefully moving his hand up to caress her cheek, Bruce's index finger was caught by Catherine's hand, who gently wrapped around it with the strength she had. This had brought an unconscious smile to Bruce's lips, and the redhead could swear that was the first time she had seen him smile. Maybe the only time she had seen him happy, even though they hadn't ever met in great circumstances.

"You two must be very proud" Bruce said, looking up at the young couple. "She's a wonderful baby girl"

"We are" Jason couldn't help but smile, as he moved his hand to hold the woman's and give it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you"

"Seems she likes you already" the Amazon pointed out, after noticing the girl's grip on the man's finger.

And as Bruce opened his mouth to say something, he was immediately stopped by Jason, who blurted out the words he lunged to say.

"Of course Catherine would love her grandfather" he bit his lower lip, as his eyes darted up to see the reaction on Bruce's face.

The man was emotional, almost crying to this second son's words. A smile appeared on his face, and so it did on Jason's. They were finally making progress, accepting each other in this girl's life, and this little step already seemed like a lot to both of them.

"Would you two please get over with it already?" Artemis demanded, knowing they were well aware of what she was talking about.

Taking in the courage, Jason walked around the bed towards Bruce's side, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, the two men finally embraced each other - careful not to hurt the little child in the oldest's arms -, and a few tears were spilled on the other's shoulder, setting the start of a whole new chapter of their lives in that moment.

\------

"Welcome home, pumpkin" Jason proudly said to the girl in Artemis' arms as they finally walked inside their house.

Pumpkin.

Only a few days of age, and Jason already had a nickname for the little Catherine.

They were now finally bringing their newborn home for the first time after a few days at the hospital, and luckily, everything was perfectly fine with both the mother and the daughter. The excitement of finally bringing their girl home was easily noticeable.

"I think she likes it" stated Artemis, as the girl she gently rocked in her arms made her best version of a chuckling noise.

"Then wait until I show you her room" said Jason as he placed the bags on top of the couch.

"So am I now finally able to see it?" she asked, following the man upstairs towards the room.

"Yes, now you can" grabbing the key from his pocket, Jason slid it in the door lock.

Besides picking the color, Artemis hadn't had any other influence in the decoration of that room. Jason had told her he and Bizarro would take care of it, and that she was only able to see how the room turned out at the same time as Catherine. Artemis wasn't a big fan of that idea at first, but then she just let it go and decided to wait and see the final product.

As he unlocked the door and swung it open, Artemis was stunned. Her mouth even fell open. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

The room was painted in the shade of green she had chosen, and the white wood furniture was all correctly placed in a pleasing layout. However, on the wall they placed the crib against, was painted a tree, with flowers of various colors. The room was simply perfect.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jason.

"It looks perfect" Artemis was still amazed, walking inside the room to admire every detail. "You have outdone yourselves. Maybe it was actually worth it those times Biz made you watch marathons of Property Brothers"

"I can't deny, it did help" Jason chuckled at the reference, before walking inside the room to join his girls and wrapping an arm around Artemis' waist.

"Thank you, Jason" the redhead said, out of nowhere.

"For what?" he turned to look at her, his eyes admiring her stunning side profile.

"For everything" the words came out of her mouth in such a meaningful way, as she turned to face him back.

"Red, if anything, I should be the one thanking you" was his response. "I am so proud of you, so proud of us"

"And so am I" she smiled, before both of them leaned forward to kiss each other in a slow, passionate kiss.

\------

"Are you sure it's this coffee?" Jason asked again, over the phone.

"Yes Jason, it is that coffee, I've told you three times already" the redhead's voice sounded from the other side of the line. "Me and Bizarro are heading home right now, is everything alright with you and Catherine?"

"Yeah, me and pumpkin are just fine" Jason said, looking down at the girl on the baby carrier, as she attentively explored the vibrant colors of the products on the shelves with her blue emerald eyes. "We won't take much longer either, just finishing grocery shopping and picking Lian up from her ballet class, and we're on our way home"

"Alright, see you soon then" she said. 

"See ya, Red" he replied, before hanging up and sliding his phone back in his pocket.

The family was hosting a birthday dinner for Jason that night – even if a bit against his will –, inviting Roy and Lian, Donna and the Batfamily, but Artemis and Bizarro had been called by Diana to help her out on a mission last minute, so Jason had to stay with Catherine while being tasked with doing the grocery shopping for that night. So he figured out he'd call Roy over earlier to help him out, who said would meet Jason after he dropped Lian on her ballet class. Of course, when the little girl heard her uncle would pick her up from practice and bring little Catherine with him, she couldn't be more thrilled! According Roy, she had been talking non-stop for a week about how excited to meet her "little cousin" she is.

"Looking like a father already, huh?" Roy jokingly pointed out, as the raven haired man placed the product on the shopping cart the redhead drove. "Look at us, both unexpectedly getting badass women pregnant, and then being fathers to girls"

"Following my best friend's footsteps, am I right?" he joked, making his way down the aisle with his hand over Catherine's back. "I think I have everything, we can check out now"

"Even if you didn't, we'd have to get going now" Roy pointed out, looking at his arm watch before pushing the cart towards the check out. "Lian's class is about to end, and she will probably be mad at me if I make her wait one more minute to meet Catherine"

Jason just laughed, as he paid for the groceries and they made their way back to the car, driving towards the ballet academy the girl took classes at. All it took was for Roy to step out the car, and Lian was already running towards her dad and hanging on his leg.

"Daddy!" the girl laughed, as her dad jokingly swung the leg she hung on. "Stop that! I want to see my new cousin!"

"Calm down, princess!" he said, holding her under her arms and pulling her up to his arms. "Doesn't daddy at least deserve a kiss?"

"Yes, sorry daddy" she said, taking her father's face in her tiny hands and kissing him on the cheek. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but be careful!" Roy said as he put her down and opened the door to the backseat, waiting for her to get in.

"Hey there little princess" said Jason from the driver's seat, turning around to greet the little girl. 

"Hi, uncle Jay!" she said, not paying much attention to him, as she brushed away the strands of hair that fell loose from her bun and bent over the baby chair. "Oh my God! Daddy, she's so tiny!"

"I told you she was, princess" Roy said as he got back in the passenger's seat, chuckling. "See how excited she was?"

"Watch out, or she'll be asking you for a sister as a Christmas present" Jason teased, looking back at the two little girls in the backseat.

"And whose fault will it be?" Roy teased back, darting his eyes to the back of the car as well.

Catherine was already three months old, and already exploring her surroundings attentively, attracted by movement and colors, so when she was Lian's pink tutu and leotard, her eyes were drawn to it. And so she decided she liked Lian, smiling at the girl as she made funny faces at her.

"I love Catherine" she said, as the baby grabbed the dancer's finger and smiled, shaking it. "Daddy, can I have a little sister like her?"

"Told you so" Jason laughed as Roy facepalmed, already knowing Lian would beg him about having a little sister for a while. "Maybe one of those moms who were eyeing you out there would like to help you with it"

"Ha ha, very funny, Jaybird" Roy said, giving an ironic laugh and punching his best friend's arm, playfully.

"Daddy, can I ask auntie Donna?" Lian asked, like it was the most casual thing ever, as she sat down on her seat and put on her own seatbelt.

"Auntie Donna? As in, Donna Troy?" Jason asked with a smirk, as Roy sunk in his seat and his cheeks got redder than his hair. "Oh, we have a lot to talk about..."

"Jason, just shut up and drive" 

\------

The night had been going pretty well, way more than Jason had actually expected. He and Alfred had made dinner togheter (like they would let anyone convince them otherwise), and everyone was having fun and bonding togheter, just like a big real family. For once, it all felt right again. Even though he didn't want this party to happen at first, Jason knew now that he didn't regret letting Bizarro - and Artemis, of course, she was behind that idea as well - put that idea in his head.

"It's finally time to sing "Happy Birthday" to the birthday boy!" Diana claimed, as she walked into the room with Bizarro, who held a cake in his hands.

The cake was placed in front of Jason, and it had written on top "Happy Birthday Jaybird" – obviously, Roy and Dick's idea. It didn't look bad, it actually looked pretty good, but it didn't have that look of a cake that just came out of a bakery, so Jason knew it was homemade. And it was when he saw Bizarro's proud smile that everything clicked: the mission.

"Red Him like it?" Bizarro asked, a happy smile on the clone's face. "Me and Red Her did it, Rope Lady helped"

"I like it a lot, thanks Biz" Jason smiled back, patting the big guy on the back.

And soon, in between the crowd of people gathered around the table to congratulate him on his birthday, the love of his life appeared, dressed in his favorite black dress, with their daughter in her arms. She approached him, taking her place right by Jason's side, with a soft smile on her face.

"Look who just woke up" said Artemis, playing with the little girl's hand enough to make her let out a small giggle. "I think she wanted to sing to you as well"

"Is that so, pumpkin?" Jason asked the little girl, as he gently squeezed her chubby cheek.

While everyone was still distracted finishing their conversations with each other, Jason took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Artemis' hips and pull her closer to him, discreetly.

"About my birthday present" he whispered in her ear. "Am I going to get the same as last year?"

"Kind of" she whispered back, as she couldn't help but bit her lower lip. "But no babies this time. I think Catherine is enough for now"

"No babies then" he chuckled, before pressing his lips gently against the woman's cheek. "I love you two so much. Thank you for everything"

"We love you too, little one" she smiled before heading in for a gentle kiss, but full of love. "Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think ,, i love to hear your opinions!


End file.
